goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters
Name: Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters Directed by: Thor Freudenthal Written by: Marc Guggenheim Based on the Novel by: Rick Riordan Produced by: Michael Barnathan Karen Rosenfelt Executive Producers: Chris Columbus Mark Morgan Mark Radcliffe Associate Producer: Jeffrey Harlacker Co-Producer: Bill Bannerman Director of Photography: Shelly Johnson Production Designer: Claude Paré Edited by: Mark Goldblatt Music by: Andrew Lockington Art Directors: Chris Beach Kirsten Franson Dan Hermansen Supervising Art Director: Helen Jarvis Costume Designer: Monique Prudhomme Set Decorator: Shane Vieau Re-shooting Set Decorator: Selina van den Brink Casting by: Alyssa Weisberg Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: TSG Entertainment 1492 Pictures Sunswept Entertainment Producer/Release: Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Airdate: August 7, 2013 Length: 1 hour, 46 minutes, 48 seconds Budget: $90 million Box Office: $202.2 million Pixar Movie Number: 2773 Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (also known as Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters) is a 2013 American fantasy adventure film directed by Thor Freudenthal. It is the second installment in the Percy Jackson film series and is loosely based on the novel The Sea of Monsters by Rick Riordan. It is a stand-alone sequel to the 2010 film Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. The film continues the adventures of Percy Jackson (Logan Lerman) and his friends, as they search for the Golden Fleece at the Sea of Monsters. Brandon T. Jackson, Alexandra Daddario, and Jake Abel reprise their roles from the previous film, while Nathan Fillion and Anthony Head replace Dylan Neal and Pierce Brosnan. New additions to the cast include Leven Rambin, Douglas Smith, and Stanley Tucci. The film was produced by Michael Barnathan and Karen Rosenfelt. Chris Columbus, who directed Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, serves as executive producer. The plot centers on Percy and his friends as they journey to the eponymous Sea of Monsters to retrieve the Golden Fleece in order to save the tree (barrier) that protects their home. The film was released in North America on August 7, 2013, receiving mixed critical reviews and grossing around $200 million at the box office. Plot While in Camp Half-Blood, Percy recounts the story of Thalia and her sacrifice. A young Annabeth, Luke, Grover and Thalia are running to Camp Half-Blood while being pursued by monsters. Thalia sacrifices herself to get the others into the camp, and her father Zeus turns her into a tree which forms a barrier around it.The campers realize that Thalia's tree has been poisoned by Luke and they are vulnerable to attacks. Percy visits the Oracle, who tells him of a prophecy of a half-blood of the eldest gods either saving or destroying Olympus. Chiron tells Percy that he is the only living, human half-blood of the eldest gods, so the half-blood in the Prophecy may refer to him. Annabeth and Grover learn about the Golden Fleece, which has the power to heal anything, and propose a quest in which they retrieve the Fleece and use it to heal Thalia's tree. Mr. D chooses Clarisse to lead the quest, much to Annabeth's and Percy's dismay. Percy convinces Grover and Annabeth to accompany him on the quest, and Tyson joins them. Annabeth hails the Chariot of Damnation, and Percy threatens the three drivers (the Graeae) to tell him of his prophecy, giving him coordinates for the Sea of Monsters (the Bermuda Triangle) before ejecting the group from the cab in Washington D.C. because they lack money. While walking down the street, Grover is kidnapped by Chris Rodriguez and taken to Luke. Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson first locate Luke with the help of Hermes, then ride a Hippokampos to his yacht, the Andromeda. Luke reveals his plan to revive Kronos using the Fleece so Olympus will be destroyed. Percy and they are then locked in the brig, though they later escape when Percy uses his ability to manipulate water. The group is consumed by Charybdis, and they discover Clarisse in the monster's stomach. Percy and Clarisse work together to escape Charybdis by shooting a hole through its gut, and soon they arrive at Circeland, Polyphemus's lair. Percy finds Grover, and the five escape Polyphemus, retrieving the fleece and trapping him in his cave. Afterwards, Luke arrives and demands the fleece from Percy, who refuses. Luke shoots a crossbow bolt at Percy, but Tyson takes the bolt in the chest and falls into the water below. Luke begins reviving Kronos and Annabeth encourages Percy to take leadership. The team escapes captivity, and Percy grapples with Luke over the Fleece, like the prophecy said they would, but Luke easily gains the upper hand. Luke is suddenly thrown away by Tyson, revealed to have survived his wound due to the water healing it, as he is Poseidon's son. Kronos rises from the sarcophagus and consumes Luke and Grover before battling Percy. Percy realizes that Riptide is the "cursed blade" of the prophecy and slices Kronos into pieces imprisoning Kronos in the sarcophagus once again, causing him to regurgitate Grover and Luke, the latter landing in Polyphemus's Lair. Their victory is short lived as Annabeth is stabbed by the Manticore, who is killed in turn by Clarisse and Grover. Annabeth dies in Percy's arms but is resurrected by the Fleece. Percy then gives the fleece to Clarisse, and they return to Camp Half-Blood. Clarisse places the fleece on Thalia's tree. The group returns the next day to find Thalia alive, as the fleece returned her to human form. Percy realizes that Thalia, as a child of Zeus, is another possible child of the prophecy about either preserving or destroying Olympus. The film ends showing the sarcophagus with Kronos's remains in it glowing, implying that Kronos still has some degree of his power, and is still planning to return. Voice Talent Demigods Logan Lerman as Percy Jackson, the demigod son of Poseidon. Alexandra Daddario as Annabeth Chase, the demigod daughter of Athena, and Percy's secret crush. Alisha Newton portrays the younger Annabeth. Douglas Smith as Tyson, Percy's Cyclops half-brother. Leven Rambin as Clarisse La Rue, the demigod daughter of Ares. Brandon T. Jackson as Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend and keeper, a satyr. Bjorn Yearwood portrays the younger Grover. Jake Abel as Luke Castellan, the demigod son of Hermes and the main antagonist. Samuel Braun portrays the younger Luke. Paloma Kwiatkowski as Thalia Grace, the demigod daughter of Zeus. Katelyn Mager portrays the younger Thalia. Grey Damon as Chris Rodriguez, a rogue demigod of unknown parentage who helps Luke to resurrect Kronos. Gods Stanley Tucci as Mr. D / Dionysus, the god of wine, celebrations, ecstasy, and theatre and director of Camp Half-Blood. He was previously played by Luke Camilleri in the first film. Nathan Fillion as Hermes, Luke's father; the god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, and messenger of the gods of Mount Olympus. He was previously played by Dylan Neal in the first film. Octavia Spencer as the voice of Martha, a snake that is in Hermes's caduceus. Craig Robinson as the voice of George, a snake that is in Hermes's caduceus. Robert Knepper as the voice of Kronos, the King of the Titans, father of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Chiron, and Luke's master. Miscellaneous Anthony Head as Chiron, the activities director at Camp Half Blood. Chiron is a centaur and the immortal son of Kronos and brother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia and Hera. Chiron was previously played by Pierce Brosnan in The Lightning Thief. Robert Maillet as Polyphemus Ron Perlman as the voice of Polyphemus Hunter Platin as Guard the Cyclops that is guarding the Golden Fleece. Shohreh Aghdashloo as the voice of Oracle of Delphi Missi Pyle, Yvette Nicole Brown and Mary Birdsong as the Graeae Jordan Weller as Ichneutae, the acolyte of Clarisse Derek Mears and Aleks Paunovic as Cyclopes. Home Media Release Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters was released on 3D Blu-ray, Blu-ray, and DVD on December 17, 2013. DVD Menu *Play *Setup **Languages: English Dolby Digital 5.1, English Descriptive Audio 5.1, Spanish Surround Dolby Digital 2.0 and French Surround Dolby Digital 2.0 **Subtitles: English and Spanish *Scenes *Extras Aspect Ratios 2.35:1 (CinemaScope) 1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) 1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) Language Dubs *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters/Language Dubs Other Languages *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters/Other Languages Quotes *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters/Quotes Credits *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters/Credits Category:2013 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Theatrical films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s